Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{2q - 6}{6q - 10} - \dfrac{-q - 1}{6q - 10}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $y = \dfrac{2q - 6 - (-q - 1)}{6q - 10}$ Distribute the negative sign: $y = \dfrac{2q - 6 + q + 1}{6q - 10}$ Combine like terms: $y = \dfrac{3q - 5}{6q - 10}$